Escape From One Love to Another
by Philomena
Summary: Um...the g-boys get a mission and as u can tell I suck at summaries so plz just R/R Philo: Notebook found Chapter 4 is uploaded and titled The Trip and I revised it a little
1. Prologue

Philo: Hey there readers.....guess what? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. So plz plz plz   
Be nice....I don't mind any flamers just plz make them nice flamers.  
  
Danielle: FREAK!!!!!  
  
Philo: DORK!!!!!  
  
Danielle: Glad we agree.  
  
Philo: Sorry that was my older sister *Snort* hmph *mutters something about her being adopted*  
  
DISCLAIMERS: OMG!!!! U mean I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon *sob*and that they belong to their respective owners, u know, the ones that I can't spell or pronounce or know the names of.  
  
Philo: just to tell u I just edited this a little in hopes to make it a little ezier to read.  
  
  
Thoughts  
"Talking"  
(AN:)  
  
  
  
Escape from one love to another  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Prologue~   
  
  
  
  
It was dawn of a new day, a new beginning for all. Beautiful to all who wake to greet it, well except for a certain chestnut braided person who was sprawled out on his bed, snoring away, oblivious to the day and even the soft knocking at his closed door. An exasperated sigh could be heard through the door.  
  
"Duo!?!" The blonde Arabian boy waits for an answer from the other side of the door but is only rewarded with more snores that could be heard through out the house...er....mansion. *literally*   
  
A door opens a little way down the hall and a head pops out. "Get him to shut up. This is injustice. I'm trying to practice with my katana." (Philo: do I even have to tell u? Audience: NO!!!!!! Philo: ^_^*)  
  
"Sorry Wufei he just won't get up."  
  
"Try harder Quatre or I'll practice my katana skills on that braided-baka." (Philo: I know I know Wufei is Chinese not Japanese but I don't know the Chinese word for idiot, but if u can tell me, great!) Shows his katana menacingly then slams his door shut.  
  
Another sigh is heard from our blonde friend, Quatre. He turns back to the door and is about to knock when he hears a thud followed by a curse, so instead he simply grabs the knob and goes in, only to greeted by a confused and bewildered Duo on the floor next to the now unoccupied bed.  
  
"Morning Q-man," Duo chirped from the floor.  
  
"Good morning Duo"  
  
"Whatchya up ta Q-man?" Duo said as he is trying to get untangled but is failing miserably because his braid is half undone and falling in his face. (*Philo hears a bunch of girls saying how Kawaii he is*)  
  
"Just wanted to inform you that breakfast will be ready in about 1 hour so that you can take a shower," Quatre said as he smiled at the grinning Duo who finally triumphed over the sheets. (ppl: *applause* Philo: ^_^*)  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Duo flashes Quatre a peace sign as Quatre leaves. Duo walks over to his dresser, which was a very hard task to do, considering he has clothes, garbage, and god knows what else on his floor. When he gets to his dresser he picks up a brush and starts to undo his hair very gently so as to not tangle it any more than needed.  
  
Once that was done, Duo headed down the hall towards the bathroom. He walked past Heero's room and noticed the door was opened slightly. He peeked inside to see what Heero was doing. Damn, he's at his laptop again Duo thought. Does this guy ever sleep?...hmm...I wonder what he's typing, probably just some mission that came in. Duo silently tipped toed up to Heero and was about to lean over his shoulder to see what Heero was typing when his vision became obscured by the barrel of Heero's gun. Damn when did he take that out? Duo thought as he "EEPED" and fell on Heero's bed.  
  
He heard a clank as Heero put his gun down. Duo casually walked back over to Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero what up?" Duo chirped.  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you typing a love letter to Relena?" Duo said not at all getting discouraged by his friend's silence.  
  
"..."  
  
Three's a charm "Heero and Relena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes....eep" Duo yelped as he was thrown out the door and embedded into the wall......literally.  
  
Duo looks up at the now closed door, slowly a grin spreads across his face. He got a reaction out of Heero, even if it was more painful for him then for Heero. Duo then starts to skip to the bathroom and takes his shower.  
  
  
  
~~1 1/2 hours later~~  
  
  
  
Everyone's seated at the table in the kitchen...well that is everyone except for a certain Braided-baka.  
  
Duo comes into the kitchen whistling happily because he saw his body's imprint in the wall, like the kind one would see on cartoon network.  
  
"Hello minna," Duo said in a sing-song voice.  
  
*snort* "Shut up baka," Wufei growled.  
  
"Geez, what's shoved up your ass this morning?" Duo said as he sat down and put some cereal into a bowl since all the stuff Quatre had prepared was untouched and cold.  
  
As Duo was pouring the milk, he noticed Quatre looked scared, and something else that he couldn't quite describe.  
  
"Hey Q-man what's wrong?"  
  
But instead of Quatre, Duo heard Heero speak in his emotionless monotone voice of his.  
  
"We have a mission."  
  
Judging by the way everyone was acting, Duo could tell it was bad...very bad.  
  
"W-What's the m-mission?" Duo asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Trowa spoke surprising Duo, "This mission will be the toughest we've faced, we have to..."   
  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
Philo: Hoped u liked it, if not, be gentle with your flamers. I know I didn't mention and Sailor moon but this is a crossover and sailor moon will come into the fic soon, I haven't decide yet if I should romance with just one or all the scouts, or who to even pair up. If u got any suggestion plz tell me.  



	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Philomena: Sorry I didn't post this sooner I'm sort of writing this during my study hall....but anyways thank you for waiting, I hope it's well worth the wait....if it's not plz tell me what I can make better, OK?.....ok.   
  
  
Disclaimer: *weeping* I...I just found out...*sniffle*....that I don't own DBZ and SM and that I don't know who does (Audience groans) (AN: *sheepish smile* ^_^;;)  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
The Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
"....we have to retrieve a crystal before OZ gets a hold of it."  
  
Duo's jaw drops and starts to laugh, "That's it? All we have to do is get a crystal?" While still laughing, "You know, I think you're right. I don't think our Perfect Soldier can do this mis..."  
  
The click of a gun being cocked can be heard.  
  
"Heero don't, please we need him," the blonde Arabian said trying to stop 01 from shooting 02.  
  
"for this mission Duo," Trowa calmly stated, "We will have to travel to one of the most active volcanoes on Venus. The slightest thing sets it off."   
  
"The crystal," the perfect soldier continued in a monotone voice as if he was the one that was actually talking instead of Trowa, "Is located in a cavern at the end of a passage that's approximately 50 feet from the surface of the molten lava."  
  
"Deathscythe can handle that, after all I AM SHINIGAMI!!!" Duo proudly stated as he jumped up from his chair and put his hand on his chest.  
  
*snort* " You can't do it. Your weak." Says a certain pilot with sleek black hair tied in the back of his head. (AN: I'm not even going to say who it is 'cause I think that u already know who.)  
  
"We will all do it. This mission needs all of us but only one will go in, the others will make sure that no OZ soldiers get by and that nothing disturbs the lava,"  
  
Shinigami's jaw dropped to the floor and he was pretty sure that his eyes were popping out, too. "Whoa Heero...that was the secondest longest sentence you have ever said, the first was a minute ago...did ya sprain anything?" Asked a braided-baka as he sat down in he chair and leaned back while propping up his feet, when all of a sudden a frying pan hit him in the back of the head and he went flying across the table and land quite painfully on the floor at Heero's feet. Zero's pilot just stood there unfazed.  
  
"Wufei!?!" the blonde exclaimed, "What do u think you're doing?" He ran over to were Duo was still sprawled on the floor, "Are you alright Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Quat (pronounce kat) it take more than..."  
  
"Duo this mission is important."  
  
"hmpf..." a miffed shinigami crossed his arms over his chest, put his nose in the air to the left, "Well I just don't see what's so important over a stupid crystal," he grumbled.  
  
Heero headed towards the door, "If OZ gets a hold of this crystal supposedly they will have enough power to obliterate us and destroy the colonies and take over Earth," replied the Perfect Soldier in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Heero where are you going?" asked Sandrock's pilot.  
  
"..."  
  
*sigh* He then turns back to Duo, "Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah man, I'm fine," he then gets up to prove it, " See, good as new."  
  
Trowa then heads out of the kitchen with out saying a thing but the blonde Arabic notices he's departure but doesn't say a thing either.  
  
Duo also heads towards the door whistling and singing 'She'll be coming around the corner when she does' but changed the lyrics just slightly because he was turning the corner and heading straight for where Heero went.  
  
Quatre saw this and yelled out to him, "Don't get hurt anymore Duo!"  
  
Said guy calls back, "I won't Q-man"  
  
"Just be careful because sooner or later your going to get yourself killed with the way you keep bugging him."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo heard this because he had stopped in the hallway to look at his imprint still in front of Heero's room. 'Careful. Ha. I'm the great shinigami, I am death.' He cracks his knuckles as he prepares to enter Heero's room. 'Muwahahahahaha I'll get him this time and his little laptop too!!!' His hand reaches the door knob and a loud gulp is hear as he turns door knob...  
  
  
  
  
  
*Back in the Kitchen*  
  
  
Quatre gets up from where he was on the floor and picks up the frying pan.  
  
Wufei heads to the door mumbling about a certain braided-baka.  
  
Curious the blonde boy asked, "Why did you throw a frying pan Wufei?" Stopping the said person.  
  
Wufei turns around, "Because that was the closest object and I'm sure you didn't want to clean up a mess from me throwing my katana." He turned back around and proceeds to walk towards his Gundam to work on it.  
  
Quatre sighs (AN: I sure do make him sigh a lot ^_^;;) as Wufei leaves and puts the frying pan away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
An: Hoped ya liked it...R&R plz! Thank you.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Discussion

Philomena: Hey There. Gomen Nasai for not getting this out sooner. It's just that I got this new game a week ago and I played it day in and day out...finally I solved it, failed 3 times but oh well....the game was Myst III: Exile. It's a kick a** game. Another reason why I didn't get this out sooner....I'm just plain lazy. Anyhow here's the next part you so patiently waited for:  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Gundam wing, not Sailor Moon, Not even this computer I'm using, so don't sue cause you wouldn't get anything.  
  
Philomena: Hi me again...um I'm not going to tell you the pairing but plz don't kill me if you don't like it. I am currently writing another GW/SM fic and that one will have different pairings hopefully to some of your liking.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Discussion  
  
  
  
It's been two days now since the G-boys found out what there mission is. Each one gathered different information. Now they were going to share it with everyone else. They were meeting in the living room since Quatre didn't want a repeat of the flying frying pan. (Philo: tongue twister)  
  
"Alrighty let's get started so I can go get my Ice Cream," says a hyped up shinigami. He starts to dance and sing, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ICE CREAM!!"  
  
The sound of metal scraping something followed by a whoosh was suddenly heard.  
  
"EEP!!" screamed a scared Duo and ducked just in time to avoid losing his braid and the head in which it was attached to, but he still lost a few strands of hair.  
  
"humph" Wufei then put his katana away and sat on the sofa. While poor shinigami cradled his fallen strands to his chest, just standing there whimpering.  
  
Quatre goes over to the whimpering shinigami and puts his arm on his shoulders to guide him over to the sofa but making sure that he sits next to Wufei and that Duo sits on the end.   
  
"Trowa report," the perfect soldier said getting right down to business. He was standing against the wall next to the single seated chair, opposite of Trowa who was sitting in the love seat.   
  
"15 hour flight," the clown replied. (I know, I know not much to report)  
  
"Quatre," Heero moved on to the next pilot, who was in charged of finding and getting transport.  
  
"I was able to obtain a cargo freighter from the Magunacs (sp?), it will hold all our Gundams," said the small blonde.  
  
"Will we..."  
  
"Wait," the braided-baka interrupted finally coming back to the real world, "why can't we just fly our Gundams there? We'd probably get there faster."  
  
"It'd waste to much fuel and energy, weak minded baka," answered Nataku's pilot.  
  
"Oh yeah...right," stated HELL's pilot as it finally dawned on him. Everyone else sweatdropped, well mainly just Quatre.  
  
"Will we run into any obstacles?" continued a starting-to-get-pissed-off Heero.  
  
Wufei, since he was suppose to dig up information on OZ, answered Zero's Pilot, "Oz will send out two mobile suit transports: one with mobile dolls to keep guard and the other with Leo's. They leave in two days and it will take them 17 hours to arrive at Venus. They, to our advantage, have no clue were the crystal is located. Assuming that Yuy found the exact location of the crystal then we should have it before they even get there."  
  
"The crystal is located at the coordinates 1245.334 by 9834.385, en route I will download the information into your Gundams and you will use the time to study the plan and the information. Understood?" Heero got nods from everyone except a miffed Duo.  
  
"How come I didn't get to report the information I found out?"   
  
"hn"  
  
"..."  
  
"You were unconscious you baka."  
  
"What information do you wish to report, Duo?" says Quatre, trying to comfort the boy.  
  
Duo stands up with a burst of energy. With a smug smile on his face, fist in the air, he states, "That one pissed of perfect soldier could take down OZ all by himself and make pretty body designs in the wall!"  
  
  
*//* Flashback *//*  
  
Duo goes into Heero's room as quietly as he could but unfortunately when he opened the door soundlessly he was greeted with a pissed of ZERO pilot. "How? B-b-but how?" the surprised and scared half to death shinigami started to stutter. For a reply he gets a slight smirk and a powerful fist in the face that sends him flying into the wall right next to his earlier meeting with it. Unfortunately though, this time he didn't stay in the land of the conscience.  
  
"Braided-baka" was all that was heard as Heero shut his door. On the other side of the door Heero thought to himself, 'He should be out for a day or two *mind smirks* good now I won't have to put up with his incisive chatter.'  
  
Outside the door, Wufei come upon the prone shinigami and just chuckles, "Always knew you were weak."  
  
*//* End of Flashback *//*  
  
  
Duo comes back from memory lane with a grin on his face fit to crack it open, well that was until he saw the fist coming his way that really would crack his face open. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" His high-pitched scream could be heard from miles away...and then all went back but the last things he hears is:  
  
"He really is a weak onna," and "We leave tomorrow," at the same time.  
  
  
To Be Continued   
  
  
Philomena: Hey did ya like? If not that's ok. I know there's no Sailor Moon in it so far but there will be next chapter I promise. Oh by the way the more reviews I get the faster I might get the next chapter out. C'Ya.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Trip

Philomena: Hiya GUESS WHAT??? I finally found my notebook. My sister took it and used it to write something done. When she was finished she left it by the other computer...the one I never use so I didn't even think of looking over there, I glanced but didn't thoroughly look. But then I lost it again b/c my mom moved from where I put and she buried it under a dictionary.   
  
  
AN: Plz don't be disappointed if ya don't like the pairing, the other story, Future's Redemption, that I'm writing will hopefully have the pairing that ya'll like.  
  
  
AN(again): Sailor Moon will finally appear in this chapter....I know 'it sure took a long time'  
  
  
AN: READ MISSION TO EARTH BY STAR-WRITER, PLZ!!! Part of its up and as soon as at least two ppl review, that story will be updated. It's written by my best friend. And it would really make her happy if ppl reviewed it and when my friends are happy, I'm happy.  
  
Heero: *points gun at Philo* Omae o korosu  
  
Philo: hehe...alright alright...I'll stop babbling jeesh.  
  
  
  
Onto the Fic  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The Trip  
  
  
  
Heero was typing on his beloved laptop going over the plan making sure there were no flaws and that it would run smoothly. While everyone else was getting stuff they needed together and getting it on the transport. The Magunacs (sp?) were going over the Gundams making sure they were all in tip-top condition by running diagnosis on every system.  
  
The digital clock in Heero's room read 10:00 pm when Quatre knocked at his door and entered when all he got was a 'hn' from the perfect soldier.  
  
"Heero we need you in the living room, we have a problem," said a shy Quatre.  
  
"..." was 01's reply as he closed his laptop and went towards the living room while Quatre went to get a certain braided-baka.  
  
Heero entered the living room and leaned against the wall as Duo came in with chattering non-stop with Quatre in tow.   
  
"Ohayo minna-chan," Duo greeted as he flopped down next the silent clown.  
  
"..."  
  
"Stupid baka"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Hello Duo," responded Rashid since he was also there standing in the center of the room. Quatre sat by Trowa who was on the sofa with a hyper shinigami. While Wufei was sitting in an armchair mumbling about ways to skin a shinigami.  
  
"Quatre said there was a problem...Explain," commanded Heero in a monotone voice.  
  
"While running diagnosis on the communication system on the Gundams we intercepted a transmission from OZ," Rashid explained to the G-boys.   
  
"*gasp* this is so uncool."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Injustice"  
  
"They seem to have found out that we are going to Venus to get the crystal," continued Quatre.  
  
"So now they are leaving earlier then anticipated and they are sending an attack force to us now to slow us down and delay us," Rashid then turned towards Heero when he made grunting noise.  
  
"How did they find out?" he asked in monotone.  
  
Only one word explained everything..."Relena" came the response to his question. "She some how found out and left the information on her desk and when OZ broke in they found it."  
  
"When will they attack?" asked a, for once, smart shinigami.  
  
All everyone could was stare at him in surprise for his intelligent question, well intelligent for Duo. Though Heero and Trowa didn't reveal their surprise. But before Rashid or Quatre could respond to his question the mansion shook from an explosion.   
  
In an instance all the G-boys were on their feet and running towards the hangar to get to their Gundams. Another tremor went through the place as they entered the hangar.   
  
While Duo was getting into Deathscythe he flipped on the communications and said, "Looks like my question was answered." With that all the G-boys headed out to fight the Mobile Dolls that Oz sent.  
  
"YEEEHAA!!! Die!! Die!! Die!!" chanted a destructive shinigami as he took done three MD's with his glowing scythe.  
  
Nataku's pilot mumbled, "Braided-baka."  
  
"OZ sent 300 MDs, take them out as quickly as you can," Heero stated as he took out his beam cannon, "Don't was anytime." That statement seemed to be directed at a braided shinigami that was taunting some MDs.  
  
Said shinigami grumbles, "hmf...no sense of humor. Fine don't let me have fun."  
  
  
~~~ Two hours later ~~~  
  
  
Five damaged Gundams come into the hangar for some repairs. Once the G-boys are out of their Gundams, they head towards the living room to talk about the situation.  
  
When they were all a situated, Rashid came in with some news on their Gundams. "It will take one hour for each Gundam to be repaired."  
  
"Did you find out what time OZ is departing to Venus?" asked Heero.   
  
But before Rashid could answer there was a loud thud that originated from Duo who fell off the sofa where he was seating. "Sorry, I was just shocked at the long sentence that Mr. Perfect Soldier put together," a sheepish Duo mumbles.  
  
"They will be leaving in 7 hours, everything can be loaded on the transport in 5 and half hours," Rashid continued ignoring Duo.  
  
"Hey that only gives us an hour and a half lead," stated Mr. Obvious Duo Maxwell.  
  
"That doesn't leave much time to get the crystal and get out," said the blonde pilot.  
  
Wufei arrogantly said, "OZ is weak, we'll have plenty of time."  
  
"Assuming that there are no hitches," replied a usually silent Trowa.  
  
"Move out," came the monotone command from Heero.  
  
Everyone left the room quietly to get to work, well except Duo who replied smart-assily, "Aye Captain!" (is smart-assily even a word? *audience shrugs shoulders* oh well, it is now. ^_^) All he got in response was the end of a gun and the patent death glare from Heero.  
  
  
~~~ 5 1/2 Hours Later ~~~  
  
  
The engines of the transport start up and the G-boys are one their way to Venus.   
  
"Venus here we come, YAAAHHHHOOO!!!"  
  
"MAXWELL SHUT-UP"   
  
Duo sticks his tongue out at Wufei and starts to tease him, "Nana Nana"  
  
*Swish*  
  
"OH Shit!!!" Duo then proceeds to run for his life. Footfalls can be heard after him as a pissed of 05 pilot comes after him. Over his shoulder shinigami shouts, "Sorry Wu-man!"  
  
"INJUSTICE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME WU-MAN, MY NAME IS WUFEI YOU BAKA-SHINIGAMI!!!!" was all that Duo got for a reply the red eye Chinese pilot.  
  
Under his breathe Duo mutters, "About as many times as I call you it."  
  
  
  
Two blurs pass the door of Quatre's quarters. "*sigh* I really wish those two would get along and stop fighting."   
  
"..." Said Trowa as he and 04 pick up their instruments and start to play the mesmerizing music again.  
  
  
  
The two blurs then pass another door only to be followed by a bullet that originated for the gun of, none other then.....Heero.  
  
"Damn Heero, think you could aim that a little better," came the sarcastic reply from the running-for-his-life shinigami.  
  
"Get back here MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
This continues for pretty much the rest of the flight, well on and off Duo would actually look at the plans that Heero downloaded into their Gundams.  
  
  
  
~~~~~OZ~~~~~  
  
"The Gundam Pilots have an hour and half head start on us," reported a soldier.  
  
"This is not good," stated the head officer, "They can not reach Venus before WE DO!!!"   
  
The soldier was cowering, "Y-yes s-sir." And with that he all but runs from the room.  
  
"Maybe I can be of help," a voice offered as a mysterious shrouded figure dematerializes from the shadows of the room.  
  
"OH...and how can you help?"  
  
"I can get you to Venus the same time the Gundam Pilots reach there," the figure then shrugged his shoulders, "But finding the Crystal is up to you. My powers do not work on Venus."  
  
  
  
~~~~~Back to G-boys~~~~~~  
  
  
"Landing in T minus 5 seconds," said the monotone voice of the computer.  
  
"Yay finally!!!" shouts a happy Duo.  
  
"..."  
  
"MAXWELL..."  
  
"*sigh*"  
  
"Let's move out."  
  
It takes the guys 1 hour to get to the volcano in which the crystal is located.  
  
"Wufei since your Gundam stands up better against fire, you will go in. You will have a time frame of 15 minutes, if you are not out by then Quatre will go next. Do not fail. The rest will guard. Duo takes the West side, Trowa takes the East side, I will take the North and South. Quatre you will guard the cave." Stated Mr. Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Guys please do be careful, this volcano is one of the most active. The slightest thing can set it off," said a worried Quatre.  
  
"yeah yeah you worry to much Q-man," Duo nonchalantly said as he lifted off to go to his post when he hit a rock into the volcano. In reaction to the rock the lava level rose and bubbled. Duo sheepishly grins over the COM system while all the others just glare at him.  
  
They then take their posts and Wufei goes in to get the crystal. In side the cave there are rivers of lava on all sides so just a thin strip of land led the way down.  
  
14 minutes 30 seconds.  
  
Quatre gets ready to go in when Wufei's Gundam comes out and over the COM system came, "I got it."  
  
"Good cause that was starting to get bor-ing," said the pilot of Deathscythe.  
  
They all converge on a platform by the volcano and surround the crystal.  
  
"So what's so speci-" Duo was cut off as the crystal started to glow. It rose into the air and a single beam of light shot out from it downward and the figure of a girl could be seen. She had two strange heart shape meatballs on her head with what appeared to be silver hair.  
  
Once the lights dies away the girl opens her eyes to reveal mystical blue eyes. All the guys could do was stare at her.  
  
Duo was the first to act, "Hey babe...What's your name?"  
  
She smiles and replies, "My name is...*gasp*" She doesn't get to finish as her eyes go wide.  
  
The G-boys spin around to see what surprised her but were only greeted with the view of OZ forces coming towards them.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!"  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Philo: Man that was hard work writing it that long. I wanted to end it half way through but then I remembered I promised that I would have Sailor Moon in it. I know it was much sailor moon but hey at least I got some in or at least introduced it into the story. R/R plz!!!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: Battle Against Time

Philo: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Well now that I'm in college I have plenty of time to update.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Battle Against Time  
  
"Who are they?" asks the lady from the crystal.  
  
"Quatre take her in your Gundam," stated Heero.  
  
Quatre approaches her, "Please come with me Miss, I'll explain later who they are." Quatre and the lady get into his Gundam as the other pilots hold off the OZ forces.  
  
"We must move the battle away from volcano," Quatre says once he's in his gundam.  
  
"Quatre's right, split up and draw the enemy forces away from the volcanoes," pilot 01 orders.  
  
The G-boys attempt to draw the forces away but unfortunately they are severely outnumbered.  
  
Ten mobile dolls surround Duo's Gundam. "Die you bastards, DIE!!!....ops."  
  
"What did you do now Maxwell?" asks 05 angrily.  
  
"Uh.guys..RUN!!!!!!!" Just as Duo yells a stream of lava is shot into the air and deep rumbling trembles the planet. The battle comes to a still, everyone is staring in shock at the volcano. Then a chain reaction starts and all chaos breaks lose.  
  
Other volcanoes in the area start to go off. OZ Leos start to retreat but the mobile dolls attack the G-boys. Deathscythe, who was closest to the volcano when it erupted, got pushed into it.  
  
"DUO!!!" shouted Quatre, by he was being attacked by three MD's so he couldn't go help.  
  
Trowa attempted to go help Duo but he was also hindered.  
  
Lava was erupting everywhere, their gundams were being damaged, if they stayed there they would be destroyed. OZ saw this so they pulled back the Leo's and sent the MD's in full force.  
  
"Retreat, I repeat we must retreat," came Trowa's voice over the com.  
  
Heero was the first one to pull out but was attacked by the Leo's waiting. "I'll hold the Leo's off, Wufei see if you can get Duo, Quatre, Trowa pulls out and cover Wufei if he finds Duo." His only response was:  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Okay"  
  
*mumbles*"braided-baka"  
  
Wufei searched for Duo but could not find him around the area, and he couldn't get close enough to the volcano to see if he was by it or not. Anything caught there would be destroyed.  
  
With heavy-hearts they left Venus. Heero finished off the Leo's. They all started to head back to Earth.  
  
"What were those things?" asked the girl.  
  
"hn." Was her only reply.  
  
"You could answer me, you know."  
  
"State your name and who you work for."  
  
*sigh* "My name is Serenity, but call me Serena and I work for-" a series of beeps interrupt her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Behind us."  
  
"hn."  
  
"Well well well."  
  
TBC  
  
Remember 10 reviews or else no more. This time I promise that I'll update sooner. I promise.honestly...Review please thanks ^_^ 


End file.
